


The Jester's Apple

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Drama, HisoGon - Freeform, M/M, Romance, older gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon, now 18 years old, has finally unlocked his ability to use Nen again. After fighting in Heavens Arena again, he returns home to spend time with his aunt, before heading out to find Killua and Alluka. (On Hiatus because I seriously need to get more important things done, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jester's Apple

AN: I am not good with describing fight scenes in this type of thing(Arena style), but I will try to get better, sorry! o.o

 

For two years Gon traveled to find a way to restore his Nen, training and meditating, and asking Hunter groups for help. Mito had tried to keep Gon home, she never did like him being a Hunter, and he had a lot of school work she wanted him to catch up on; which for half a year she kept him at the house to do. Gon was now eighteen years old, his hair was cut shorter, and he'd grown a little taller. Because using Nen slowed aging and mixed with the ability he used to defeat Pitou, Gon's growth was stunted, making him stand at only 5'4. He had expected to get taller after puberty started, but was disappointed when he only grew three inches since he was twelve.

 

Gon hadn't seen his friends for almost three full years, Leorio and Kurapika off with Ging for the Dark Continent, and Killua was still protecting Alluka from their family. Gon and Killua did find ways to contact each other, leaving untraceable messages online or in the paper for the other to find, and occasionally Gon would get a short phone call. Six months ago, he'd finally been able to get his Nen back, and now he was on his way to Heavens Arena to see how his Nen had changed.

 

It wasn't like Gon traveled alone for two years, he'd made many new friends, and he'd just said bye to a couple of them before leaving for Heavens Arena. Gon was also more mature, thinking more before he acted, and wasn't running head first into dangerous situations; or letting his emotions get the better of him. Though he was having some internal conflicts with himself, because he was home when puberty started, he was bored from not going on adventures anymore, and it led him to start thinking about the people he'd met during those adventures; which led him to start having strange dreams.

 

One night, he'd just been thinking about his time on Greed Island, and the thought of seeing Hisoka naked came to him. He didn't react much to seeing the older man nude, other then being slightly weirded out by the man getting an erection and getting chills down his spine whenever the man was behind him or hiding; he did get a reaction that night. He knew about sex, Mito had given him the talk after he saw some animals mating, but he'd never really been interested in it himself; his mind focused on other things. He'd gone on “dates” with older women on Whale Island, even with Palm, but he viewed them as friendship dates.

 

He couldn't remember much of the dream, just that when he'd woken up he knew he had his first wet dream. At first he was shocked that he'd had a sexual dream about Hisoka, then it happened more than once, and he began to think about it even when he was awake. Hisoka became the then fifteen year old's first sexual fantasy. Gon was glad he'd not seen Hisoka in three years, he had been trying to keep the killer jester out of his head, he knew that Hisoka's only interest in him was the idea of him becoming stronger, to fight him and kill him.

 

Walking up to Heavens Arena, Gon thought about the first time he and Killua had fought there, a small smile appearing on his face. It was also the place he'd seriously fought Hisoka, remembering the rush he felt fighting the dangerous man, and how close to death he'd come; Hisoka could have really killed him if he wanted. He wondered how far Hisoka had advanced after beating him, if the man had made it to the 251st floor; Gon hadn't cared before to find out how far Hisoka had advanced.

 

The arena was as full as ever, fighters of all genders and races boasting about how strong they were, and eyeing the competition. Most common mistake some fighters made was basing strength on appearance, thinking if someone looked weak, they were weak. Gon headed to the sign up desk, the woman behind the counter recognizing him.

 

“Ah! You were that boy from five years ago!” The woman had been an elevator attendant the last time Gon had seen her. “Where is your friend?”

 

Gon smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “He has other things he is busy with right now.”

 

“I see, well you made it to the 200th floor the last time you were here, would you like to start at the 100th?” The reddish-brown haired woman asked.

 

Gon shook his head. “I'm a little rusty right now, I need to test my strength.” He felt eyes on him, people listening in on their conversation.

 

The woman tapped a pen to her lips. “I see, very well, we'll start you at the first floor then.” She smiled, watching Gon finish filling out the application. “Thank you and good luck, you may pass the 200th floor this time.” She gave him two thumbs up.

 

Gon did some stretches before going to his first match. There wasn't even a need to use Nen, he won the first match quickly with just his normal strength, and it was like that all the way to the 100th floor. “Guess I should have started here first after all...” Gon said to himself as he went to his next match.

 

A thin, tall, pale woman, with short purple hair, quickly charged at Gon. Gon tried to hit her, but she dodged and kicked him in the back, causing him to stumble slightly. Gon closed his eyes, using Ten, before switching to Ren, as the woman went to kick him again, hoping to kick him out of the ring, he grabbed her leg. The woman let out a cry as she was thrown from the ring with great force, hitting the wall with a groan. From there Gon continued to win his matches, just as he had before, but this time practicing using his Nen in battles, and with in a week, he was back on the 200th floor.

 

“Well, I didn't need to worry about my strength...” Gon said to himself, going to his room. His next match wasn't till the next day and he was exhausted.

 

Gon only made it to the 210th floor, it was higher than the last time he went, but he'd lost too many battles on the floor, and couldn't advance. His arm was in a cast in a sling, he had a black eye, and his body was bruised. Gon walked with a slight limp, but was smiling, he'd managed to advance in the tower, and he had his Nen under some control; it was a little different than before and he'd created a new attack. Gon didn't care about making it to the top floor just yet, he'd only gone to the Arena to test himself.

 

It took a couple weeks before his arm healed, during that time he'd returned to Whale Island, wanting to be with Mito for a little longer, before he was to go traveling again. He planned to look for and join Killua, wanting to be with his best friend, and help him in protecting Alluka. Because he had no idea if he could die or if it could take years of travel, he didn't know when he'd be able to ever return to the island. It had been over a month since the last time he'd been sent a message from Killua and that worried him.

 

TBC


End file.
